Super Smash Skylanders
Super Smash Skylanders is a video game that combines the mechanics and gameplay of Super Smash Bros. and the characters of the Skylander series. Although it's considered a crossover, it will not involve any of the Nintendo original characters. For two reasons. One, the Skylanders is not an independent console game, nor are independent console characters and the game will want to be sold for every system. And two, there are already over 100 characters on this game and we do not want the roster to be too cluttered. The game will be rated E10+ for comic mischief, animated blood, and comic violence, and will be released in the late 2010s on PlayStation 4, XBOX ONE, XBOX 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Developers are still thinking to consider being a 3DS, 2DS and Wii version. Plot The Skylanders are finally back in Skylands, and this time, for a long while, since Kaos is once again defeated by the help of the Portal Masters from Earth. But the trouble in Skylands has just begun, for the Villains are on the loose once again. A large melee breaks out and no one is safe. As the battle goes on, both Skylanders and Villains feel unimaginable power, The power to let loose. Now with their new way of fighting 2-dimensional, there's no easy way out of a fight anymore, Portal Master. You control the action; more attack possibilities, more furies of attack at every turn, more smashes, more possibilities all-around. Are you ready to take on a ne kind of Smash? Are your Skylanders and trapped Villains ready? Gameplay There is no mistake that the Skylanders have taken an unexpected turn as a party fighting game with over 100 characters overall, featuring all of the Skylanders and fan-favorite Villains fighting in over 20 battle arenas from everyone's favorite Skylanders games. They have crossed over with the mechanics of the best video game of 2014, Super Smash Bros. Sadly, the Portal Master is not the main concept of the game and will not include a portal for the Skylanders to be put on, which means certain Skylanders will be unlocked and the other Skylanders (and obvious all of the Villains) will have to be obtained by defeating them of completing challenges. The game will have the usual configuration of Super Smash Bros., so other systems other than Wii U or Wii would take time to get use to and master if you're not a quick learner. All types of attacks, including finishing moves (a.k.a Final Smashes) will be included in the game, but developers will try their best to make all attacks, taunts, animations, attributes, tiers, and statistics different from Super Smash Bros. and PlayStation All-Stars. The game will also include Elemental Advantages, which will give a player a very special enhancement when ever the character he/she has has an element that is strong against the other, like Tech>Magic, Air>Earth, Water>Fire, and so on and so forth. The game will not have an 8-player fiasco, because that kind of originality for Super Smash Bros, should not be taken from another game. The game will have mini-games, challenges and an original story mode that builds in difficulty to keep things interesting. The Nightmare will also be included; so will the Dark and Light elements, but as DLC in the future. The game also gives the chance for players to customize their Skylanders' and Villains' skills and appearance (the appearance, except for the headgear, will be based on who the Skylander/Villain is. Certain characters cannot wear any headgear because of what they already have on as headgear.) They can use them in battle when ever they want to; in fair battles, in unfair battles, co-op battles, handicap battles... the possibilities are endless. And finally, the Giants... the Giants will be held as an unknown category, because they cannot be playable due to size and power. Characters Starters * Spyro * Trigger Happy * Gill Grunt * Slam Bam * Eruptor * Terrafin * Stealth Elf * Cynder * Stump Smash * Jet-Vac * Pop Fizz (counts Beast Form) * Wash Buckler * Blast Zone * Stink Bomb * Fryno * Slobber Tooth * Food Fight * Torch * Snap Shot * Wallop * Wildfire Unlockable Skylanders * Voodood * Wrecking Ball * Double Trouble * Star Strike * Dune Bug * Déjà Vu * Cobra Cadabra * Wham-Shell * Zap * Chill * Rip Tide * Punk Shock * Flip Wreck * Echo * Boomer * Drill Sergeant * Drobot * Sprocket * Countdown * Wind-Up * Chopper * Tread Head * Prism Break * Bash * Dino-Rang * Flashwing * Scorp * Slobber Tooth * Rocky Roll * Fist Bump * Flameslinger * Sunburn * Ignitor * Hot Dog * Smolderdash * Trail Blaizer * Chop Chop * Ghost Roaster * Hex * Fright Rider * Roller Brawl * Grim Creeper * Funny Bone * Bat Spin * Sonic Boom * Lightning Rod * Whirlwind * Warnado * Pop Thorn * Scratch * Blades * Fling Kong * Camo * Zook * Shroomboom * Zoo Lou * Bumble Blast * High Five * Night Shift * Magna Charge * Freeze Blade * Spy Rise * Hoot Loop * Free Ranger * Rattle Shake * Trap Shadow * Grilla Drilla * Doom Stone * Rubble Rouser * Fire Kraken * Boom Jet * Gearshift * Gusto * Jawbreaker * Krypt King * Lob-Star * Head Rush * Bushwhack * Blastermind * Thunderbolt * Tuff Luck * Ka-Boom * Enigma * Short Cut * Knight Light (DLC) * Knight Mare (DLC) * Spotlight (DLC) * Blackout (DLC) Unlockable Villains * Kaos * Chompy Mage * Chef Pepper Jack * Dreamcatcher * Dr. Krankcase * Wolfgang * Golden Queen * The Gulper * Bomb Shell * Pain-Yatta * Chill Bill * Cross Crow * Slobber Tooth * Brawlrus * Grave Clobber * Hood Sickle * Buzzer Beak * Krankenstein * Cuckoo Clocker * Shield Shredder * Tae Kwon Crow (DLC) * Eye Five (DLC) * Eye Scream (DLC) * Luminous (DLC) * Blaster-Tron (DLC) * Lob Goblin (DLC) * Fisticuffs (DLC) * Nightshade (DLC) * Mesmerelda (DLC) Weight Classes, Attributes, and Tier Placing Each character has three attributes to focus on during battle:' Attack', Speed, and Defense. Attributes Attack depends on the overall power of the character's neutral ground attacks, aerial attacks, strong attacks, ledge and get-up attacks, and smashes. Speed depends on the quickness of a character's running and attacks, especially during pummels. Defense depends on how well a character can withstand offensive punishment and/or stop it from happening at the right time to where you and your damage level is safe. The absolute main attribute every character really needs to focus on. Attribute Grades S: The attribute is practically at it's prime and cannot be badly affected by even the strongest of opponents. A: The attribute is great and barely can be unmatched even by a B-player. A very good asset for your character. B: The attribute is not perfect but very exceptional. Who faces a B-player will determine if it'll badly be affected or not, but most likely it won't. C: The attribute is not great or bad. Basically average and anything could happen and it can/will be affected. D: The attribute is not the worst but is "amaterish" at best and can be easily taken advantage of by anyone. F: The attribute is the character's main weakness and WILL be taken advantage of if the player is a newbie, so watch out. Weight Classes The weight classes don't effect the characters' attributes, but his/her mass depends on effecting another character with a different weight class and probability of being launched offstage from a power attack. Lightweights '''are certainly not the weakest links at fighting, and they're known for exceptional speed and avid defense. But they lack power and mass, meaning that the smallest attack is not going to do too much knockback and they're the ones most likely to be launched offstage. '''Middleweights '''are the most balanced fighters, not only in attribute terms but also cause of knockback and launch probability. The result can go either way. '''Heavyweights '''are the next strongest characters. They're mass is exceptional and are known for being balanced also, but having more power to their names. '''Super Heavyweights, a.k.a. The Immovable Objects. They are known for being the most powerful fighters in the roster and can barely be launched by any other character that's not at least a heavyweight. But they might be slow and they are also known to be an easy target for any character, including for projectile or long-reach characters. Tiers The tiers will be based on attributes of all the characters on this game. This includes impact and creativity of one's moveset and use of the environment in every stage. To check out the Tier List, click this link. __FORCETOC__